This is a phase II randomized, multi-center, double-blind trial of DLV in combination with ZDV and/or ddI versus ZDV and ddI, in subjects with HIV infection who have 100 to 500 CD4 cells/mm3 and less than or equal to 6 months of cumulative monotherapy with ZDV or ddI.